Oui ou Non
by Blackopf
Summary: À vrai dire, le jeune homme était arrivé comme une bombe dans la vie de Law et avait tout chamboulé. Il avait balayé sur son passage toutes ses convictions, ses certitudes. Et depuis il n'avait plus plus réussi à être sûr de quoi que ce soit. (en fait le résumé à pas vraiment de rapport..) OS cadeau pour aure-mi, type Pwp, LawxAce


Hey ! hey ! hey !

Me revoilà pour un OS ! Un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma aure-mi :)

C'est mon premier de ce genre et de ce couple

Pairing: LawxAce

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les négociations sont toujours en cours mais pour le moment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Oui ou Non ?

 _À vrai dire, le jeune homme était arrivé comme une bombe dans la vie de Law et avait tout chamboulé. Il avait balayé sur son passage toutes ses convictions, ses certitudes. Et depuis il n'avait plus plus réussi à être sûr de quoi que ce soit._

Non.

Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû répondre.

Mais il était trop tard pour se poser des questions. La langue d'Ace était déjà en train de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche.

Quelle question lui avait-il posé déjà ? Ah oui : « Law...je peux t'embrasser ? » et lui avait bêtement répondu oui.

Il savait que le plus jeune le désirait depuis un moment. En même temps il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'attirance du jeune brun pour le chirurgien. Ce jeune pompier de 20 ans qui avait été adopté par la famille Newgate, était amoureux de lui depuis qu'il était au lycée. Mais Law ayant 6 ans de plus – et qui était donc déjà à l'université – refusait ses avance. Son excuse à l'époque : la différence d'âge. Mais cette excuse...l'avait-il sorti parce que ça le gênait réellement...ou était-ce pour se convaincre lui-même ?

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux adulte et que la différence d'âge n'était plus un problème, il s'attendait à ce que les avances d'Ace se fassent plus pressantes... mais il n'en était rien. Elles s'étaient au contraire faîtes plus...subtil. Des petites attentions, des petits gestes... mais qui témoignaient quand même ce qu'il ressentait. Par exemple quand il lui glissait un mot dans un livre qu'il lisait en ce moment, quand il lui préparait un repas parce qu'il le soupçonnait de ne rien avoir manger depuis des jours, qu'il lui souriait... Law avait fini par réellement prendre goût aux attentions d'Ace même s'il mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer. Il reconnaissait que l'autre était beau...magnifique...éblouissant...mais c'était tout. Pour lui il n'y avait rien d'autre. Si de temps en temps il lui arrivait de le reluquer discrètement...c'était juste parce qu'il avait de belles fesses mais sans plus. S'il rêvait de lui la nuit...c'est parce qu'il l'avait vu peu avant d'aller se coucher et que forcément ça avait une petite influence. Cependant il était ravi d'être le centre du monde du plus jeune et éprouvait une rage folle quand il était un peu trop gentil avec quelqu'un d'autre...mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie...enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait à ceux qui lui faisait remarquer sa possessivité envers le jeune pompier, sa soi disante jalousie maladive...mais encore une fois...était-ce pour convaincre les autres... ou pour ce convaincre lui-même ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par quelque chose d'humide sur ses bouts de chairs rose. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était torse nu. Mais Ace ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de son moment d'absence. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. Ses tétons étaient une de ses parties sensibles et il était très dure pour lui de se retenir.

Ace poussa le plus âgé à s'allonger complètement sur le canapé et continua son petit manège. Il descendit avec sa langue sur la ligne du bonheur de Law _(NDA : Mais si c'est cette ligne qui part de la poitrine jusqu'au nombril puis au pubis)_ jusqu'à atteindre le caleçon de celui-ci. Il joua avec l'élastique, faisant grogner l'autre brun de frustration puis descendit l'ultime vêtement avec ses dents. Il se repositionna ensuite au niveau de l'entrejambe de Law et souffla sur le membre semi-érigé du chirurgien qui gémit. Il commença lentement faire glisser sa langue de de la base du phallus jusqu'à son sommet. Il poursuivit son petit manège en déposant de légers baisers, en soufflant dessus, en titillant le gland du bout de sa langue. Il descendit ensuite sur les bourses qu'il massa, suçota, lécha. Law avait beau appuyer sur la tête du jeune brun pour l'obliger à arrêter de jouer, celui-ci se défaisait de sa grippe et prolongeait son traitement. L'aîné savait ce qu'il voulait : des supplications. Mais il était hors de question qu'il les lui donne. Il avait sa fierté et il ne comptait pas se laisser dominer et s'abaisser à un tel niveau. Le pompier, sachant pertinemment que sa victime ne lâcherai pas prise si facilement retira ses lèvres du membre et remonta son visage au niveau de celui du chirurgien. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et commença à frotter son érection contre celle de Law dans de lents mouvements de va et viens. Celui retînt de justesse un gémissement. Il ne voulait pas céder. Ace accentua donc les frottements et parvint à arracher au plus âgé quelques soupirs. Il fit un petit sourire victorieux et fondit sur les lèvres de son partenaire sans ralentir la cadence. Law ne tînt plus et concéda quelques gémissements.

« Ace... » grogna-t-il.

« Aaaace... » recommença-t-il car l'autre n'avait pas réagi.

« S-S'il te plaît... » gémit-il

« Arrête de jouer... » finit-il par supplier.

Ace victorieux laissa un suçon sur le cou de son amant pour en guise de trophée puis redescendis entre ses jambes. Sans prévenir il prit entièrement le membre en bouche et gémis en constatant sa longueur. Cette action inattendu et le contact de la cavité chaude et humide firent perdre la tête à Law qui cria de plaisir. Le jeune brun commença ses vas et viens, accélérant peu à peu le rythme et faisant haleter le plus âgé qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Merde alors. Portgas suçait comme un dieu, et alors qu'il n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes, Trafalgar était déjà proche de l'orgasme. Si son cerveau n'était pas si concentré sur le bonheur que lui procurait Ace en ce moment, Law aurait eu honte.

Finalement et il finit par céder et se vida dans la bouche du jeune brun, qui ne parvînt pas à tout avaler. La moitié de la semence de Law se retrouva donc à couler depuis le coin de ses lèvres sur son menton, longeant son cou pour atteindre son torse, dans une vision plus qu'érotique. Mais le pompier ne laissa pas les restes du puissant orgasme du chirurgien se gaspiller. Il en récupéra sur ses doigts et écarta ses jambes de sorte que Law ait une pleine vue sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il inséra ensuite un doigt dans son entre chaude et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il entama de lents mouvements qu'il accéléra peu à peu. Il ajouta ensuite un deuxième doigt et fit des ciseaux. Une fois le troisième doigt inséré il fit des mouvements circulaire pour terminer sa préparation.

Law de son côté n'en perdit pas une miette. Il se gavait au contraire de la vue d'exception que lui offrait Ace et haletait rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre. Dès qu'Ace avait écarté les jambes, son membre s'était remis au garde à vous et il attendait maintenant avec impatience son heure de gloire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Portgas se remis en position au niveau de l'entrejambe de Law. Il souleva ses hanches, écarta ses fesses et s'empala lentement sur la douloureuse érection de Law jusqu'à atteindre sa base. Ce dernier poussa un long gémissement en sentant son membre si délicieusement enserré entre les parois bouillonnantes du jeune brun. Ace quant à lui se crispa quelque peu sous la douleur, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps alors ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottements pendant lesquelles le pompier se força à se détendre. Il entama ensuite de lent vas et viens de haut en bas mais accéléra très vite la cadence. Law de son côté était submergeait par le plaisir et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa donc aller, complètement soumis à Ace et ses mouvements.

« Aaaaaah ! » cria ce dernier

Il venait de trouver sa prostate et était pétrifié par le bien-être qui venait de l'étourdir.

L'aîné décida donc d'intervenir. Il allongea le plus jeune sur le dos et repris ce que celui-ci avait commencé. Il retrouva rapidement le chemin de sa prostate et le pilonna sans vergogne.

Ace voyait des étoiles. Pleins d'étoiles. Et il compris qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il griffa le dos de son amant tout en gémissant. Law aussi sentait qu'il était à sa limite. C'est pourquoi il accéléra une dernière fois avant de se déverser dans le corps de son partenaire. Il en fût de même pour Ace qui jouit entre eux.

L'orgasme fut dévastateur. Et exténué, ils restèrent dans cette position durant un moment. Law sortit une couverture de sous son canapé et les enveloppa tout deux avec.

« Tu as aimé ? » demanda doucement Ace encore essoufflé.

« Oui...c'était...la plus belle nuit de ma vie... » finit par avoué Law en fermant les yeux.

Ace écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'aveu du chirurgien d'habitude si froid et fier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui dirait un jour une chose pareil, c'est pourquoi il décida se confesser aussi.

« J'en suis heureux...car c'était ma première fois... »

Trafalgar n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était sa première fois ? Et il baisait si bien ? Un élan de possessivité s'empara de Law et il décida que puisqu'il avait été le premier et bien il serait le seul. Il passa donc son bras autour d'Ace et le serra contre lui en souriant.

Oui.

Il avait bien fait de dire oui.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! ça vous a plus ? Tu aimes ton cadeau aure-mi-chan ?_**

 ** _C'est mon premier OS et mon premier PWP alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_**

 ** _Si jamais vous aimeriez vous aussi passer une commande dîtes le aussi :)_**

 ** _Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


End file.
